Interlude to Forever
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: A bunch of romantic stories that are based on the love relationships that occur within Vampire Knight story. Follows the similar storyline, however takes a close look at their relationships. Note: Each chapter is not connected to each other in storyline.


Interlude to Forever

Inspired by the characters of Vampire Knight

Chapter One: 'Yuuki X Zero'

Arms folded behind heads and faces smiling as they stared at the stark fluffy shaped clouds; she noticed how beautifully his violet blonde hair flashed violently into the wilderness air. He noticed how beautiful her brown eyes seemed to flicker against the emerald green grass. The contrast seemed too great as the atmosphere was beautiful and the sparks flew as the conversation begins to erupt between them. "Don't you think that we really should get back to work? I suppose that Chairman Cross would be a little unimpressed that we took time out of class, under his guidance to do the extra monitoring of the student population...but to take the time to use it for ourselves instead..."

"Of course you would think that," she laughed, "there is nothing to worry about. I don't think that he would be bothered to annoy us; I don't think that any of the students are misbehaving. We have already finished our work anyways."

He stared at her with blank eyes, "Is there something that is wrong with being willing to work for your keep?"

"I guess so." As she got up, herself she lent him a hand which he gratefully took and became softer about. Together though they returned to class calmly while the teacher was still explaining. She joined Yori in the middle of the lecture room while he resided in his dark corner admiring the back of her head eerily. This continued thoroughly throughout the entirety of the day, it had seemed that he could never get her out of his mind at all.

As the bell rang signalling the time for a new class he remained behind assembling his thoughts in a jaded example of a brain and emotional memory bank. She was far ahead though; had already assembled her thoughts and already ready for the next class and without distraction. Yuuki was oblivious to other's emotions, carrying on as though she knew nothing and was willing to remain the same throughout her entire lifetime.

Incidentally though she was called by her father to discuss the problems that were beginning to surface as the result of her experiences that equate too many, with Zero who seemed to have become her best friend- other than Yori, that is? However, she also knew that it was the result of the secret that she had also been keeping from the entire student body, including the Night Class whom was apparently the same with her. Recently she had noticed that there were some things that were rapidly happening to her since her sixteenth birthday. He had employed the help of Kaname Kuran to fill her in on what was happening to her. However, she felt that there was also something else that he was hiding from her, in particular the reason that she was the way in which she was.

It wasn't as though she hated it, but as she concentrated on her feathery footsteps the sky went pitch black and her eyes instantly illuminated- she assumed as the result of her thoughts that were inflamed. Although it was clear to her that she welcomed this idea that she was different from everything that she had thought about and everyone that she had met, other than the Night Class who had made their secret clear from the time that she had learnt about them from Chairman Cross. Although she knew about their secret that was practically the same as hers, she had refrained from disclosing her own information. Other than the secret, there was something else that she had to worry about also. Something that was extremely serious, she needed to know about her past, previous to the time that she had met Chairman Cross and Kaname. It was the most important thing at the moment.

Suddenly, though as she was strolling through the on-campus park hands clutched to her shoulders like claws that were relentless as they dragged her into the woods, "Yuuki! Yuuki!" she recognised the voice, it was someone that was extremely familiar to her...who was it? _Zero! What was he doing out so late during the night? He couldn't have seen my eyes, could he? There must be something extremely wrong for him to react that way! To tear my heart, mind and soul apart... _she thought to herself quietly, he hadn't given a reason for taking her, and hopefully it wasn't to do with anything that she had done. "Can I please talk with you?" he hissed into her ear as though there were something that was even stranger than his change in personality occurring.

She pushed away from him, "is there something wrong?"

"I must have words with you, I'm sure that I can borrow your ear for moments while Kaname pines for you."

"He does not pine for me! I do not pine for him!"

He grimaced, "I did not say anything about you pining for him! However, it seems that I have gotten the truth from you finally! Are you in love with him?"

"Of course not, he is like my brother who has helped me through hard times."

"Is that everything?"

"Of course it is." He sighed, sorrowful and contemplating for a moment; it seemed that he was hesitating for some reason. "Why is it that you want to talk to me about, what words to you wished to have with my ear?" she interrogated him meaningfully as her eyes became inflamed.

He let his tight grip of her shoulder go and stared at her blankly, simply not knowing what to say. Then finally, after hesitating for a matter of precious minutes while she was able to recover, "Yuuki, what do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

He smiled slightly, "Look, this is the way that I think of you, I do not care whether you accept it or not, but it is important that you know exactly this: I care deeply about you. I care deeply about what is happening to you...what you think of me, what you think that I think of you. It is simply put that there is a great deal of you that I care about! Do you understand?" Her eyes were simple, brown and plain again; she still had not reacted from the most important words that he had spoken to her. He could not stand it; he grabbed her with both hands at the cheeks and kissed her. He slapped him leaving a bright red mark on his white face.

Then she smiled, "There is something that is extremely interesting about you, I confess, however there are definitely other things that we must keep secret from each other and things that we must keep secret from the rest of the student body. I hope that you understand." she kissed him again goodnight while she skipped onto the training that was due for her tonight, "I'm sorry but there are things that I must work about for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow for our early morning shift." She rushed over to the main office building where Kaname and Chairman Cross were already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

She smiled gleefully, "there were some things that I had to take care of. I hope that you don't mind."

Kaname looked at her with spectacular red amber eyes, "was there something that was more interesting than learning about the Pureblood's features? I don't suppose that it had something to do with Zero Kiryuu, that classmate of yours? I do not understand, also, the reason that you had decided to be placed into the Day Class instead the Night Class?"

"Perhaps, but that is something that you do not have to understand. Now, what is the lesson today?"

He wrapped the scarf tighter around himself, "We will attempt to understand what your significant power is. Also, good evening to you, Yuuki; I hope that the day was fine for you." She nodded as they accompanied each other to the forest and he began with raising a giant boulder in front of her, "As you notice, there are multiple powers that a Pureblood can have, however, I think that it is best for you to acquire one for the moment. Also," he turned once more to her in the darkness, "I do not think that you had understood previous to these lessons, whence in the beginning that I had told you that you were Pureblood that if you had moved into the Night Class that you would be more respected. You have the power to command other vampires that are of lower class than you." He raised another boulder, "I do not understand the reason that you have not attempted to grasp what might be truly yours now and in the future." He smashed them together with extreme force, causing the debris to spread through the fence and out onto the hills that were the standing blocks of Cross Academy.

She tucked her long strands of mahogany locks behind her ears as she let out her arms over other rocks that were surrounding the previous boulders that had been destroyed savagely. They began to rise slowly and shakily, he reached out his hands and touched them to hers, helping them rise and then let go so that she would be able to remain independent. She took the opportunity gratefully as same with him; she threw them overhead and spread debris along the same path of his.

Yuuki flipped her hair back seductively laughing hysterically at his stunned face, "is there something wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

He smiled, showing his teeth for the first time in years, "well, it seems that you have the same power as me and also that you have exactly the same strength. I am proud of you." He released the faded red scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her, "now let's find out what other things that you can do." Kaname laid his hand slowly around to the small of her back leading her back to the main buildings, firstly, the fountain.

"Now, this is the fashion in which you raise your mind to think that the water will either turn to ice or will become steam, that will signify whether you have the ice or fire power of a high levelled noble."

"Don't you also have this?"

"No, although there are definitely other powers that I have, that I will show you later; I just want to test the powers of which you have. That is most important at the moment." She did as she was told but she couldn't do anything with her mind, the only thing that she was able to do was to move the boulders and small marbles that were in and around the fountain. "Oh, I'm sorry; it seems that you are only able to overpower earth. Tell you what; let's try our work on some of the flowers that are in the garden. Since you seem to have the same powers as me it may be that you are able to power the roses, mainly."

"Do you want to?" she had gone quiet and he had thought that it was because she was finally listening to what he had to say, but she had gone to sleep falling onto the grass and getting curled up into the foetal position. He panicked, attempting to wake her over and over again.

"Hello?"

She flicked her eyelids open revealing her tired eyes that were closing again, "I'm sorry that I can't be of much use today. I've just become really tired as the result of this life." he smiled.

"Fine, sleep." He knew the reason for this, he had known that since she had become of age the only thing that was sustaining her and preventing her from going mad was the tablets that had been repeatedly refilled for her. He had known though, that her thirst was becoming greater and even though her thirst had been subsided for years it was time for her to have her first drink and actually mature her fangs. He bore his fangs and pierced the significant artery within his wrists and allowed it to drip into her open mouth, quenching her thirst wilfully. "I've hesitated doing this for so long, giving you the truth to your woes, giving you satisfaction of learning about your truth. Please wake, so that we can properly associate the way in which we are meant to associate." He commanded as her eyes opened.

"Brother. I know your truths." She smiled sinisterly. He became dead silent retiring to his room at the far end of the campus.

He rushed as a cold sweat ran down his face retreating quickly to his down on the far west side of the campus. How he'd imagined it for so long and it for to happen, he had no idea the reason by which she had so easily transitioned darkly. But then he stopped for a moment and realised that there was something wrong with him running for dear life as the result of a simple line from his ancestry sister. For, it was true that he had imagined that this would happen since a while, so was he mistaken for running at the first chance of interaction with true family?

As Kaname was to turn around and return to her, she appeared in front of him, prying her eyes wide open to resemble innocence that had become stowed away. "K,k,Kaname..." she reached out her hand to touch his, "I should've known...from you being there and saving me to the time that I had finally turned sixteen and actually matured. Thank you for fulfilling the transition, brother. I love you." She smiled as she flaunted her brown tousles into the prevailing wind. He lent down to kiss her, as it was true satisfaction to him that he had heard those words from her mouth, finally...but then she stumbled back, she hadn't been expecting that this would happen. "I'm sorry but what is the premise that has allowed this?"

"The words: 'I love you'?"

"That was only the result of sibling affections, not romantic affections. That's quite monstrous."

He pulled tightly on her collar and hissed into her ear the explanations that he had gotten from their situation together, "what about the times that we spent together? Also, I don't think that you understand the severity of the situation. Ultimately, you will have to be with me, not Kiryuu as without our belonging together it seems that the world of Vampires will break apart at the seams. You are Yuuki Kuran and me, Kaname Kuran...we are purebloods that are _meant_ to be together."

"Just because we have the same names, have the same powers, same everything it _doesn't mean _that we belong together. It's just wrong to assume that I love you from the very fact that I am meant to. Look, brother, I understand the situation but even though there is a small fraction of me that does love you romantically at the moment; it's not enough that I want this situation to envelop me as it had in the past." She sighed as she returned to her place at the Day Class dorms just in time for the sun to rise burning the back of her head.

'_What's happening to me? Why am I not able to bask in sunlight? Why does my body fight its contact?' _she ran to the main office, convinced that the Chairman would be able to fix something that would help this horrible thing that was happening to her. If he wouldn't be able to it meant that she would have to move into the Night Class where she would encounter the further torment of not being in the bright environment that she had previously been used to. It meant that she would have to give up the previously human-ish side of herself.

"Chairman!" she barged into his office, "there is something that is wrong, something that is terribly wrong!"

"Sit, Yuuki. I had presumed that this would happen as the result of...your particular relationship with Kaname. It had been evident from the beginning...perhaps, you might remember that from the start you were quite affectionate to Kaname-kun."

"Yes, I do remember. That's because I _was _in love with him; but that doesn't mean that that was the cause of me not being able to live life as a human any more. It's so disturbing, that I am not able to remain in the sun. That'll mean that I'll no longer be able to remain in the Day Class and that I will only be able to conduct the Night shift of being a guardian. Chairman, it is extremely important that I am able to remain in the Day Class." She began to plead with him, she desperately didn't want to leave Zero and reveal to him, the truth about her. It had become evident since the beginning of their time together that he was someone that hated vampires the most, cursing them as the beasts that dwell on Earth in human form and attempt to dominate human-kind that is the greatest.

"I'm sorry Yuuki but it seems that you have to transfer into the Night Class, I don't think that it would be possible that you remain in the Day Class in the condition that you are in." He stated, clearly apathetic for his foster daughter, "I have some transfer papers here with me that I would like for you to look at. I think that it's clear that you won't be attending class as normal today. You may stay in the guest room for this period in time." He cautiously reached out but she pulled away.

"Fine, I'll transfer into the Night Class. Just give me the chance to reaffirm myself with the friends that I have made in the Day Class. I think that it is definite that they would miss me now that I am moving classes." Tears began to stream down her face, she had assumed that they were the result of her unconscious, which was telling just the truth that she wanted to give to the new world that she would be living in. "Thank you Chairman. I'll return these forms to you by the end of the day. May I borrow an umbrella?" he handed a crimson red umbrella of which she took unhappily.

When she reached outside she pushed out the umbrella and ventured back to the dorms where she would have to pack for moving.

As she folded each article of clothing tears that were blobby and spluttering fell with each as they fit into a small overlapping corners of her suitcase. It was amazing the way in which her life was able to transition so quickly and that she wasn't able to escape this kind of transition. Outside she was escorted by Aidou Hanabasa, one of the vampires that she thought had the most anger against her. On the other hand it seemed that he was actually kind of nice to her since he had found out that she was a pureblood and actually was related to the once thought to be only of the beautiful and rare Kuran family that remained. "Miss Yuuki, there is already a room that is waiting for you at the Night Class dorms. I hope that you have packed everything that you require."

"Yes, let's go before I cry even more." She loosely linked her arm into his while they descended the stairs and ventured to the Night dorms. It was a longer walk than she had expected but it had gave time for her to think about all the things that had happened for the result of her simply becoming who she was meant to be.

Today Yuuki had had a taste of his blood, the blood of her former love but it had tasted bittersweet and she wasn't able to endure the sadness that she had enveloped her following the death of happiness. She was greeted at the front of the step by Kaname while she attempted to refrain from changing her face into an undesirable position. It was unlikely that it would, however she simply had one request before she would finally be able to rest. "Hello, I knew that you would agree to be joining me in this class, I thought that it was perfect that you were able to join me also."

"I do not think that it would be so perfect and I don't think that I deserve this kind of treatment from you."

"Just because you are no longer in the Day dorms, that doesn't mean that you are able to refrain from socialising with your former friends. Although I would rather that you didn't, I require that you tell your dearest friends that you are changing."

"I don't think that that will really matter, I think that they will realise from the time that I am moving with you guys into class that I am no longer in such close contact with them." They had reached her room and as she had assumed it was right next to his room, "I don't think that I will be resting, what time do I have to be ready for class?"

"7:00pm would be appropriate. If you require any assistance with anything, you may just ask me, I'm just one door away." He offered generously but to no avail; she pushed him out of the way and sighed as she entered her new life that had already so much pain that was embedded. The tears hadn't stopped; she had a melancholy smile as she unpacked the only suitcase that she had brought. There was a knock at the door and she was presented with her brand new Night class uniform. It seemed that she hadn't even digested that she had changed herself so frequently throughout her life before yet another course of a revolting meal was dealt to her. She sat at the bed and stared out the window, contemplating the new environment that she had been thrown into and the ways in which she would have to adapt.

She glanced at the clock in the corner of the room; it was a grandfather clock that stood grandly in the corner of the room that seemed to watch her. It wasn't a scary presence; it was a much rather nurturing presence that would take care of her while she was so scared. She wrapped her arms tightly around her knees while they were folded, sitting in the middle of the floor until the amber sky appeared into the distance and the crimson clouds overtook the fluffy whites that she had so often seen with Zero. "Zero, there is much to think about. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to be better about myself, I hope that you will forgive me in time." She grimaced to herself.

There was a knock at her door, she had assumed that it was him, "Yuuki, you have to get ready if you don't want to miss tonight's lesson." He pressured pounding erratically at the plain oak door incessantly hissing complaints, "I would've never had thought that you would give up on something so easily! Just because you are not able to get through the sun in bare skin, you are able to get through with an umbrella. It's so long as you are not in direct contact with the sun."

"Why didn't you tell me? It would've meant that I would be able to stay where I wanted to be rather than revealing something that was so dark and sinister to the people that I care about the most?" she felt her eyes well up with tears as each singularity streamed down her face and drenched her clothes in the salty water. "Why did you make me abandon the life that I so loved just for your selfishness?" There was that silence again, he was thinking about and contemplating the severity of the situation, whereby she would be able to have contact with her previous friends, that he hadn't even thought of whether they were people that were appropriate for her to have contact with. He had promised that he would allow her contact with him but now he was having doubts about whether it would be beneficial for him or simply beneficial for her. The control over her was exemplary though and he didn't really want to let go of it, not one little bit.

Kaname knew that it was a little glutinous the way in which he had taken such control of Yuuki's life so that there would be immense constraints on everything. He was thinking of her when he had realised that he hadn't even given her any answer to the questions that she had given to him. He would forgive her for thinking that way, it was the most appropriate fashion in which he would be able to keep her and love her. There would be some narrow channel in which she would be able to communicate with Zero Kiryuu (whom he had realised that he were a love of hers). "Yuuki, are you still there? Are you ready for leave to the classes?"

"Yes, I promise that I will come with you but then I will not speak with you unless I am willing myself enough to." she slowly turned the decorated knob and revealed herself with the cute white uniform stressing to her satisfaction the frustrations that she had with him at that moment. He handed her the books that were required for the lessons, differing from that of the Day Class' and descended the stairs in front of her. She smirked quietly to herself and without thinking almost tripped on one of the stairs; almost falling over his shoulders. "Sorry." She hissed as they were followed by the rest of the Night Class.

She silently clutched her books and walked quietly until the point where they emerged through the gate and she found Zero wading in the background guarding the entire Day students behind a single line as the result of his cold nature. He stared blankly at her without moving a single part of his body, but then she could sense it in his eyes, he knew that there was something that was up with her also and he had come to realize her secret. She stopped thinking of whether she should go up to him and confront him upon his feelings, but then there would be more anger and resentment that would attach them to her and him being together. But then, perhaps he wouldn't mind, _Zero would always mind though, if it were something that were extremely serious...this is serious. _She tried harder, to maintain eye contact with Zero, however he resisted and his violet eyes disappeared from her sight and went quickly to the back of her mind.

As they reached the designated classroom she was greeted by the teacher who seemed to be the suspicious and notorious vampire hunter, Yagari Toga. She had met him on a previous occasion also, at the time when she was a 'normal' person. Her eyes met his quickly as it had seemed that he recognised her extremely clearly rather as a member of the Kuran family rather than the foster daughter of Chairman Cross. Her relations with previous family had seemed to be broken. Therefore, it had only seemed probable that her attention be drawn to the outside where she would be able to escape the harshness of the family that had seemed to forget that she existed. Yuuki had tried extremely hard to forget the harshness and remain totally practical with the work that she was completing. She remained oblivious to Zero who was standing on the outside balcony staring at her through the open window.

He exasperated himself attempting to endure the new-found tension that had been prescribed into their relationship. He had etched this happening from the beginning inside his mind and had forgotten how easily it wasn't forgotten. He stood outside the open window onto the open balcony wanting to grasp reasoning for why he hadn't realised this truth before. He sighed to himself wondering what he should do when someone that he loved so much was a person that he could hate with his dear life in her hands. He had been careless to share his feelings before it was when he knew everything about her.

Still, after the thinking over everything, he still didn't know what to do with himself and what to do about her. He loved Yuuki so much and it seemed that it would be impossible that he would forget anything about her in simply a moment or a simple infatuation with anyone else. The thing was that it wasn't an infatuation; it was the simple love that he loved about it and that was the reason that Zero wanted it to remain that way forever.

An early morning sun rose to acceptance to lack of caution, the iridescence through the window sill and through the curtains, it enveloped him as though to bring out the goodness as the white button down shirt billowed as the result of the morning chill. He straightened his tie and tied it tighter as he formed the strict rapport with his dress code and himself through the mirror and the eyes of a monster at large. There would be no more concern about Yuuki, it seems that she had made her choice and gone with the Night class and him. He had sworn that he would die from the beginning of this endeavour as the result of Chairman Cross' ignorance.

Before leaving he shut his hand against the mirror, smashing it into thousand million pieces as a clear sign of disrespect to the beasts that surrounded him and were inside him. It was still tempting though to give into the beast, however there were often and very clear signs that that shouldn't be the case.

As he descended the stairs and went out of the door he noticed that there was a note that was on the bottom of the door, from her. It was obvious, although he wondered whether it was time that he would be trifled by her. He shoved the letter inside his heavy trench coat and went outside into the falling blossoms for the early morning patrol; through the fading lamps and into each and every one of the corridors, just to make sure that there wasn't anyone inside and there wouldn't be anyone outside of the Night Class' dorms attempting to peek through. It was according to Chairman Cross that it was paramount that the secret of the Night class-men would remain thus a secret. As he strolled through the campus, though, he heard some laughing that was emerging from inside the forests.

He held his breath for a moment while he attempted to sneak on the guests that were up so early in the morning. A glimmer of brown burgundy hair billowing along in the direction of the wind while the fingers entangled themselves in midair, contemplating whether they should remain or whether they should cease, it was her. He was certain. "Yuuki?" he ran to her and questioned bluntly.

The girl sat up, looking bewildered into his fiery violet eyes, and she wasn't the person that he had seen in her anymore. She mouthed, _"Zero" _but he didn't know how to respond to the situation, and again, he faced something that was puzzling. He pressed his fingers into his lips almost making them bleed in the rush of thought.

"How could you?"

"I'll explain inside the letter." As Kaname called her he saw that she had a crooked smile on her face which made it seem as though she didn't want to be with him, but rather wanted to be with Zero. Her smile, it was enormous when she had been with him, which meant that she was more happy when she was with him rather than when she was with Kaname.

He walked to his favourite stable, concentrating on whether it was possible that he was still in love with her even though it was betrayal that was amidst the air. The atmosphere became dark around him as he contemplated deeply whether this was possible and whether it was possible that she liked him still. He reached inside his jacket and claimed the letter that Yuuki had written and slipped under his door.

_Zero,_

_I am sorry but we cannot be together; it is something that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for, betraying your trust. I have decided that it would be rather well for me to be with Kaname, it had been said that we were meant to be together anyways. It is a terrible regret that I have had to abandon the only relationship in which I was happy, but then, it would be for the greater good. Kaname and I are Pureblood vampires, together forming the only possible remnants of the almost lost Kuran family and so we must continue with traditions. I hope that we can still remain in contact with each other. _

The day brought great hardship as he endeavoured painfully to release himself from the grip of her love but to no avail he continued to think of Yuuki deeply. The love manifested within him as he continued with the chores alone without the assistance of Yuuki as the result of her moving into the darkness.

The afternoon descended slowly upon Cross Academy with the warm autumn air that enveloped the campus. Her blossoming amber brown eyes were drawn to the outside as she got bored of reading and to the view of the entire campus where she would be able to contemplate the entirety of her life. There was a knock at her door and she just knew who it was, during the entire day he had been bothering her about everything. "Yuuki, can I come in to talk to you; there are important things that I must discuss with you."

"Fine." She exclaimed as she unlocked the door and packed away 'Les Miserables' into the various slots. "What is it that you want to speak to me about? There are important things that I must do in preparation for the next class which I assume is again at eight o'clock?"

"Yes. May I come in now?"

"Yes." She admitted entry to him. Kaname opened the door and shut it behind him, staring directly into her eyes as though attempting to see something valuable through them. She recognised that he was someone that should've been valuable to her from the beginning but then she wondered what more there was that he wanted from her. He sat comfortably on her bed, slowly interlacing his fingers into hers as she leant against the far wall, ignorant of the severity of the triangle relationship that had evolved from her friendship with each of them.

He tucked her hair in small ringlets behind her ears, sniffing the fragrant cherry blossom hair as she refused to pay attention to someone that she didn't love. He finally stopped pulling her in towards him and looking her directly and honestly in the eyes, "You do not like me, do you, Yuuki? You would rather be with Zero Kiryuu wouldn't you, you are in love with him, aren't you?" he sighed, "You make me feel wonderfully uneasy, Yuuki...did you know that?" he kissed her cheek annoyingly and left, "I'm sorry that I disturbed you." He shut the door tightly before reminding her of being ready for class in the further evening.

Again she spotted Zero waiting at the front of the Night Class gate with the rest of the Day students and again she strived to avoid his eyes and continue along the path to class. She clutched her books tightly to her chest and continued along the path; thinking of whether it would be possible for her to be able to speak with Zero again.

End of sonata; hope that it was enjoyed and please review. I haven't written in quite a while, so this might've been a little terrible to the fan fiction critic's eye. If so, I'm sorry.


End file.
